netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel and Capcom vs. Aethranorioum
'''Marvel and Capcom vs. Aethranorioum '(マーベルとカプコン対エーテラノリーム Māberu to Kapukon tai ēteranorīmu'') is a crossover fighting video game created by own creators of the Aethranorioum, developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Capcom in collaboration with P.M., Futuristic Studios, Draconian Games, Genisu Games, Lunatic Productions, ACS, MGW Productions, Konami, Glorious Sanctuary Studios, Insanity Interactive, Stylistic Nored, Union Jack Productions, Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. The game features characters from both Marvel's trademark comics and Capcom's video game franchises. Despite featuring an ensemble of Aethranorioum characters, it is technically the seventh installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. It was released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows on May 30, 2019 as the homage to the theatrical release of The Avengers 4 the final installments of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the final game culminating the 40th anniversary of Capcom since its foundation on May 30, 1979. Characters Marvel/Capcom Playable * Abyss (Pre-Order) * Akuma * Albert Wesker * Amaterasu * Amingo * Anakaris * Anita * Apocalypse * Arthur * B.B. Hood * Blackheart * Black Panther * Black Widow * C. Viper * Cable * Cammy White * Captain America * Captain Commando * Captain Marvel * Charlie Nash * Chris Redfield * Chun-Li * Colossus * Cyclops * Dan Hibiki * Dante * Deadpool * Dhalsim * Doctor Doom * Doctor Strange * Dormammu * Felicia * Firebrand * Frank West * Galactus * Gambit * Gamora * Ghost Rider * Guile * Hawkeye * Hayato Kanzaki * Hsien-Ko * Hulk * Iceman * Iron Fist * Iron Man * Jedah Dohma * Jill Valentine * Jin Saotome * Juggernaut * Ken Masters * M. Bison * M.O.D.O.K. * Magneto * Marrow * Mega Man * Mike Haggar * Monster Hunter * Norimaro * Morrigan Aensland * Nathan Spencer * Nemesis-T Type * Nova * Omega Red * Onslaught * Phoenix * Phoenix Wright * Psylocke * Rocket Raccoon * Rouge * Roll * Ruby Heart * Ryu * Sabretooth * Sakura Kasugano * Sentinel * Servbot * She-Hulk * Shuma-Gorath * Sigma * Silver Samurai * SonSon * Spider-Man * Spiral * Storm * Strider Hiryu * Super-Skrull * Taskmaster * Thanos * Thor * Trish * Tron Bonne * Ultron * Venom * Vergil * Viewtiful Joe * War Machine * Winter Soldier * Wolverine * X * X-23 * Zangief * Zero Aethranorioum Playable * Alice Scarlett * Annihilatron * Annika Simons * Aterna * Baraka * Barky * Bartholomew Krakowski * Be'al-Zebos * Belial * Billy Scotch * Carlos Velásquez * Croqos * Curtis Fox * Daemon Inferna (Pre-Order) * Damian West * Damoclus * Daniela Bugharest * Dead Killer * Deleteria * Eddie Sakamoto * Ermac * Fastorial the Rabbit * Fergus MacDougal * Fred Lucet * Funzo Jack * George Matthews * Goka * Goro * Gyan * Hath-Shu * HauntSpecter * Hayden Townsend * Heartina * Hikaru Hamato * Icy Princess * Iris Nermac * Jade * Jaeghoma * Jakeson Lute * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Karmazite * Kedd * Kitana * Kung Lao * Kwang Meesang * Larria * Living Swarm * Liu Kang * Lord Cronos * Lord Raiden * Lord Revour * Luke Vagnua * Luman * Luther Schneider * Machina ex Leo * Mad Alchemist * Maggie Rose * Micha * Michael Jazz * Migrandis & Bromes * Mileena * Natsuki Oyama * Negatron * Nisha Darkhound * Nucleament * Ogoleithus * Prince Draco * Purple Monkey * Pyramid Head * Quan Chi * Rabbiok * Radioactive Kid * Rajesh Karamchand * Rina Yamanaka * Rinko Kizumi * Roy Hannibal Williams * Rudolph Barrett * Ryoko Sakamoto * Sack Mask Joe * Scorpion * Shadoz * Shao Kahn * Sheeva * Shinnok * Silver Mask * Solid Snake * Sonya Blade * Sophie Strife * Soyuasally * Stinger * Sub-Zero * Terry McCloud * Tezcatlipoca * Thomas Montague * Tormentor * Ultimatis * Velhallen Beo * Warhead * Yago Velásquez * YUAN * Zack Rodney * Zako Arhap